


I Choose You

by Captainplanet23



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora/Catra in Love (She-Ra), Angst, Anxiety, F/F, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Married Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Princess Prom (She-Ra), Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainplanet23/pseuds/Captainplanet23
Summary: Marry me?I love you so much it saved the universe, as if I'd say no.OrThe four stages of wedding planningThe proposal, the planning, the pressure and the party.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marry me?
> 
> I love you so much it saved the universe, as if I'd say no.
> 
> Or
> 
> The four stages of wedding planning  
> The proposal, the planning, the pressure and the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a way to deal with my anxiety at general life and my upcoming wedding.
> 
> It's in short chapters for ease of flow and readability.
> 
> Some of the dialogue and characteristics may seem off, but that's because it's verbatim from my life.
> 
> Please enjoy

It had been three years since the war, three years since the new beginning of her relationship with Catra, a whole three years since everything had once again been turned upside down.

Adora sighed heavily, rearranging the mess of papers on her floor. The familiar grip of anxiety tightened around her chest. What if she was being selfish, what if it changed everything, why was this one thing that seemed to fill her heart with such joy but such anxiety.

Throwing another scrunched up ball of paper away, she sighed again. she'd said once herself "she was the punch your feelings out guy" not the put feelings into words guy but Catra was her world and she wanted it to be perfect. 

'Hey Adora' Catra whispered in her ear 'whatcha doing?' Adora jumped, throwing her pencil across the room so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear her come in.

'Just practicing my first ones writing, you know for space' she stammered, pushing the papers further into disarray. Catra groaned.

'Studying? why, we're about to go away for the first time in forever and you're studying' She gestured dramatically at the mess on the floor 'Why can't you shut your brain...oh that says my name' She interrupted herself, catching sight of a familiar scrawl. 'Writing me secret love notes are we?' she gently teased.

Adora stammered again, 'No, it's just words. I'm just studying, shut up'

Catra chuckled 'It's not like I like you anyway' She wandered over to their bathroom.

'Whatever it is you're doing, stop it and lets go already. Anywhere that's not all glitter and rainbows and positivity will be a welcome change.'

Adora sighed hard again and hastily scribbled a sentence on a scrap of paper, shoving it haphazardly into a small box. It'd have to do, her nerves threatening to ruin their getaway already and the only thing that really mattered was the answer.

That bloody answer. When she'd told Bow and Glimmer of her plan, they'd reassured her there was no way she'd get a no, and if she did, it wouldn't change anything, Catra loved her with everything, nothing would take that away, plus Catra had always said she'd love a wedding, any excuse for a party. Catra threw her bag at Adora's head, snapping her out of her brooding.

Let's go if I stay here any longer, I'm going to lose one of my nine lives to boredem.'

\--------

Catrar could read Adora better than anyone, so it was no surprise when she abruptly stopped mid stride and grabbed her hand.

'Whats wrong?

'Nothing, I'm fine' Adora replied with a weak smile.

'Ugh, we both know you'd win worst actress of the year every year, so what's wrong?'

'I'm just thinking about Brightmoon' she lied, her guilt joining her anxiety in a nauseating party in her gut.

Catra huffed loudly 'Can you switch off for once? Nothing bad will happen in the 3 days we're gone. We're on holiday' her voice rising with frustration.

'She-ra is on holiday, so for once can you shut this thing off and enjoy yourself?' She poked a claw gently into Adora's head.

'Now we're nearly there, lets see if I'm still quicker over 100m'

Adora grinned as her partner took off, all worries leaving her at the sniff of competition.

\-------

Catra flopped on the bed. 'Told you I'd win' She smirked at Adora's hunched over form.

Adora glanced up at her, as she stretched lazily over most of the bed.

'When's this holiday start?' 'Actually Catra, before we do anything'

The blonde took a deep breath, watching Catra's tail twitch with curiousity, betraying her otherwise bored demeanor.

Well she had to do it now.

She took a huge breath in. 'I know we don't have an official anniversary or anything but you know it's been a while so I wanted to give you something'

She halted her ramblings to study her partner's face. Catra's eyes narrowed with confusion then suddenly widened with guilt.

'Oh no no, you don't have to have anything for me' Adora stumbled trying to soothe the brunette's fast changing mood. 'We didn't discuss it, just thought it'd be nice'

All plans of romance or fairytale dissipated from Adora's brain as she awkwardly threw the small wooden box at Catra's feet.

'I want you to have this,'

She stood immobile, feeling as though time had stopped, thoughts of dropping to one knee like she'd read in the books impossible as another wave of fear washes through her.

Catra fiddled with the box lid, finally popping it open and removing a small gold wrist band. She smiled softly, knowing how important this was to her partner, but still very confused as to Adora's strange behaviour.

'Oh wow, thanks, this is so lovely, sorry I didn't get you anything' As she went to return it to the box, she saw a small bit of paper with Adora's unmistakable scrawl. Adora swallowed hard as Catra smoothed out the paper.

Their eyes locked as Catra silently mouthed it's contents.

 _Wife me_?

'Are you serious?' Adora managed a slight nod, the familiar tingling at the top of her nose signalling the beginning of tears.

'Yes'

All the air left Adora's body in one breath at the sound of that word. Catra leapt off bed and wrapped her in her arms as tears of joy spilled from Adora's eyes.

'Is this why you've been so weird today? Did you think I'd say no?'

Adora sniffled in response. Catra laughed, ' I love you so much it saved the universe, as if I'd say no. You really are such an idiot'

She pulled Adora onto the bed and littered her still damp face with kisses.

'We're going to be wives' Adora whispered with childlike wonder, unable to remove the grin that spread across her face.

'Wait, so this proves you do like me!' She exclaimed, spinning to straddle Catra's waist.

'No' was the huffed reponse, a clawed hand reaching out for a pillow

'It proves I love you!'

A fluffy pillow exploded into Adora's face, causing her to burst out laughing.

'I'll guess I'll take that!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt weird writing my own proposal story with different characters, but some what cathartic.  
> Can't really picture Catra being down for a big public display.


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To do list:
> 
> *Organise music  
> *Send invites  
> *Choose food  
> *Get married

Two months ago Adora had stood frozen while Catra read two of the most important words Adora had ever written. This scrap of paper was now sitting, neatly in it's wooden box on Catra's bookshelf, a physical reminder of their commitment to each other. 

Now she sat, head on desk, taking dictation from Glimmer, as her friend continued to add to the to-do list Adora thought should've definitely been shrinking by now. 

'Flowers, music, food, decorations, documentation, invites, guest list...'

Glimmer's voice faded as Adora's eyes glazed over and her mind drifted back to conversation she'd had with Spinnerella a couple of months into her relationship, when doubt constantly tore at her heart.

'What if I'm not good enough for her, what I distract her from dealing with her past trauma, what if I hurt her again, what if she stops wanting me, what I lose her again?'

Spinnerella absorbed the younger girl's word vomit.  
She smiled warmly. 'What if none of that happens and you two are happy?'  
Adora sat up, confusion knitting her brows together, as Spinnerella continued. 

'What's your favourite part of the day and why?'

Adora frowned, poking her tongue out in intense concentration. A shy smile eventually tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

'The end of the day, because I get to be with Catra, and it's just us and the rest of world no longer exists'

'And how do you feel at that moment Adora?'

'Content....peaceful.... safe' she frowned again as she came to a realisation.

'I guess...' she said slowly, forming her thoughts as they left her lips. '...I've never felt truly 100% settled, there's always been something in the background, a nagging presence of danger or, but now with Catra...being in love... it's calm...'

Spinerella looked at her friend as she trailed off and quietly chuckled, 

'Sorry to disappoint Adora but love isn't all relaxing sunshine picnics and butterflies, it is work, sometimes a lot of work, and you have to decide if you're willing, but from what I've seen, you kids will be alright'

At that moment Adora had looked up and seen Catra bounding across the courtyard, laughing with pure abandon, pastries clutched in her hands, as she was chased by a frazzled kitchen staff, and every ounce of doubt dissolved, her heart gripped by an intoxicating warmth. She knew at that moment, whatever happened she'd be up for the fight.

Adora snapped back to reality at the sound of Glimmer's exasperated sigh.

'You can't just wear that again Catra, this a wedding, traditionally you wear white..'

Bow cut her off 'This *is* more a non traditional wedding though' More groans from Glimmer's direction.

Adora felt a smile creep across her face, as she watched her fiancée toy with their friends. 

'I'm thinking my force captain outfit should be formal enough, and I do look dashing in it, what do you say Adora?'

'Absoultely, think both ours are hanging in the wardrobe, I even have your badge somewhere' Her face split into her signature goofy grin as steam poured from Glimmer's ears. 

'Relax sparkles, we'll find something else'

Catra sauntered over to Adora and was leaning over her shoulder scanning the list. Adora absentmindedly reached up and started to scratch behind Catra's ears, revelling in the vibrations against her shoulder.

'This is easy; Flowers - Perfuma  
Food - you've got a kitchen  
Decorations - Isn't that the flowers? Also don't you always have unnecessary ice sculptures, so that's sorted....  
Music - uh Double Trouble loves the stage so why not.  
Guest list - everyone  
Umm, Entrapta can document it. And we're done' She said, crossing each item off with her claw.  
'I was hoping, since we are helping organise that I could document' Bow said sheepishly. 'I just upgraded my tracker pad and...'

'Entrapta's going to do it, she loves a social experiment and all that' 

Adora gently squeezed Catra's hand. She sighed and continued as Bow's face fell. 'Won't be a best friend squad party if you're busy on your pad'

Bow beamed with excitement, 'Of course, you're so right!' 

He grabbed one of Catra's elbows as Glimmer grabbed the other, swinging the disgruntled brunette around the room singing their 'best friend squad wedding' tune.

'I'm going to kill your friends'

'Please don't'

Adora laughed at her fiancée's suffering, feeling that, now so familiar, contented tug at her heart.

As Bow and Glimmer danced Catra from the room, Adora added one more thing to her list. 

Marry Catra.


	3. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It must be perfect, everything's got to be perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mad strong anxiety vibes in this section sorry.
> 
> Also shout out to Glimmer for taking all the bullshit about colour schemes and traditional wedding nonsense I've been coping from my mother.

A week to go and Adora found herself again in her now almost permanent state of head on desk, surrounded by paper.

Who knew writing your most heartfelt confessions could be so hard.  
She stared at the pages in front of her.  
* ~~I love you more than... food~~ *  
* ~~You make my life so much better~~ *  
* ~~Thanks for saving the universe that one time~~ *  
* ~~Thanks for loving me~~ *

It's you. You're it.

She knew nothing she wrote would ever come close to expressing her feelings for Catra, the history they shared, the way her laugh made her heart flutter or the warmth that radiated through her when they curled up in each others arms. The sight and smell of her after a long day apart.  
Adora sighed, wishing hard that this could just be another war council speech and not the most romantic thing she was supposed to say in her life.

'Are you leaving me for that desk? Be honest now, you two have been spending a lot of time together.'

Adora looked up blushing as Catra entered their bedroom. Guilt stuck in her throat, she'd been so consumed with organising the perfect wedding, they'd barely spent time together.

'Yeah, sorry Catra. The desk is just more stable than you' Adora quipped back.

Catra feigned outrage, a playful glint in her eyes.

'Well your loss I guess, as I've just finished at the tailors, but as my ex-fiancée you can't see'

Adora leapt from her chair and rushed at Catra ' I take it back' she giggled. 'Let me see, let me seeeeee'

Catra held her suit high in the air, as the two scufflled, falling hard onto the bed.

'Isn't it bad luck to see my outfit so early, Glimmer will have a fit if we break tradition.  
What were you doing any way, attempting to rid Brightmoon of all it's paper supply?'

'No' Adora huffed, burying her face into the crook of Catra's neck. 'Trying to write my vows'

'Oh' Catra quietly exclaimed, gently rubbing soothing circles into the blonde's shoulders.

'I've already written mine.' She dramatically cleared her throat.

'You are an idiot, but I love you anyway' She smirked at Adora's disappointed groan, 'did you think I was actually going to tell you?'

Adora nuzzled in a little further and closed her eyes, the weight of their wedding lifted for the time being.

'If I had written them' Catra whispered into Adora's hair, 'they'd say, thank you for staying, I love you'

Adora smiled, eyes still shut, as the hum of Catra's purrs sent her into much needed slumber.

\-----

Adora groggily opened her eyes, wiping the drool from the corners of her mouth. Catra had long slipped away, probably to torment the kitchen staff once again. She staggered to her desk, pausing to read the newest addition.

*Whatever you say will be perfect*

Instantly fear bubbled in her throat, rising panic gripping her chest, as she spun round and headed for the door.

Adora scurried into the sparring hall, clawing roughly at her chest, unable to catch her breath. The first sparring dummy she saw received the full brunt of Adora's fist, wobbling aggressively as she continued to assault it.

As muscle memory kicked in, Adora felt all her thoughts rush back, each strike a seeming attempt to remove it from her brain.

*It must be perfect, everything's got to be perfect' Left jab.

'I have to be perfect, good isn't good enough' Left right hook. 

'I've never been good enough'

'I'll never be enough'

The fear and pressure continued to build as she hit harder and faster, her knuckles stinging with each strike, small bloody prints covering the dummy.

'I just want to prove I'm enough'

Adora crumpled at the thought that had haunted her for so long. That she wasn't enough for Catra, her love wasn't enough, no matter how much she said it, it was never enough. That's why this wedding had to be perfect, to finally show Catra, the world, proof.

Adora spun around as the hall door opened. Netossa waved as she gently closed the door.

'What are you doing, thought you'd be off on wedding prep?'

'Stress relief' Adora muttered, wiping the mixture of tears and sweat from her eyes, and hastily shoving her bloody hands behind her back. 'You?'

'Oh Spinny and I had an argument, apparently there's not a life time warranty on 'I saved you from Horde Prime so I don't have to clean', so I've come to blow off some steam. Just really hate the dishes.  
You doing okay? That dummy looks a bit worse for wear'

At this Adora's shoulders slumped unable to contain her emotions, it was the first time in weeks she'd been asked how she was.

'I want the wedding to be perfect, I want to make it perfect, Catra deserves it and Glimmer....' She sniffed hard, only now realising that snot had joined the mess of tears on her face.

'I can't get it right, it's not enough. Can't even write my vows, nothing's good enough'

'Hey hey, it's alright' Netossa grabbed Adora's arms, holding her tightly to her chest. 'It doesn't have to be perfect, it just has to be about you two. Catra doesn't want to marry you because you're perfect, she wants to marry you because she loves _you_. Not this perfect version you pressure yourself to be but plain old, snotty, sweat covered you. Perfect wedding or not, perfect vows or not, that won't change. Plus you deserve it too' Netossa smiled gently as Adora wiped her face on her sleeve.

'Adora' she said softly looking into her friend's watery blue eyes. 'You, as you are, are enough. You're enough'

Adora's sobs quietened as she took in this statement. 'You think so?'

Chuckling at the young woman in front of her, Netossa rolled her eyes. 'Yes, you absolute disaster, now you better go, forgot to say Glimmer is looking for you'

As she ended the sentence, a puff of sparkles appeared next to Adora, followed by a very disgruntled Glimmer.  
'There you are, we have soooo much to do'  
They had teleported before Adora could blink.

Completely oblivious to her best friend's disheveled state, Glimmer chatted away pulling Adora behind her.

'So I know you said you wanted a red and white themed wedding'

'Ah we just said we like red and white'

'But that's a bit too hordey.'

Adora gave the back of her friend's head a deadpan stare. 'Not like I've been wearing that here every day for the past 5 years or anything' she muttered

'So we compromised and went kinda with a shades of red theme, we need to check the designs and finish the menu, maybe more decorations'

Glimmer finished her sentence as she pushed open the doors to the main hall.

Adora's jaw dropped. Purple, pink and orange flowers covered the walls and tables, large red sash hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room. Two small fountains splashed on either side of the makeshift walkway and a huge ice sculpture of her and Catra stood in centre stage on a large podium at the back of the room.

Glimmer had yet to take a breath.  
'Here's where everyone will sit, and you two will be in the middle of the room, so everyone has a good view and... you okay Adora?'

Adora hadn't moved, mouth still agape at the lavish ballroom. Her feet eventually found the plush white carpet that ran between the tables, walking towards the white and gold stand in the centre.

'Uh yeah'

'Cool, so you will come from this door to the left and Catra from the right.' Gesturing to opposite sides of the room. 'At the same time, you'll walk to here, Dad will say his bit, I'll give you your matching bands and you'll be married, easy'

Adora had grown used to Brightmoon's extravagant parties but she'd never seen anything like this. Everything was lined in gold, the carpet felt as if it would swallow her if she stepped too hard, the intricate flower designs and the ice sculpture... that sculpture had captured, what Catra affectionately called 'their love eyes' perfectly.

'It's incredible, thanks Glimmer, you are amazing'

'I know, now there's still more to discuss'  
Adora sighed knowing she'd not be leaving any time soon.

'DT has agreed to do the entertainment, however Swifty and sea hawk want to perform a song and food, finger food, sit down meal, cake, what's the go?'


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I choose you. You're it. You're the one.  
> My heart is yours forever, I've never been so sure of someone or something in my life, without a doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough one to write, still feel like I didn't do it justice. 
> 
> Apologies for the piss poor attempt at describing clothes, definitely not my forte. 
> 
> I hope I've managed to convey the insane amount of love I feel these two share.

Adora woke with a start, her breathing slowing as she felt Catra's arm shift around her waist, head buried under a mat of blonde hair.

They'd had to fight Glimmer tooth and nail to spend the night together, ' _This is such a non traditional wedding_ ', but Adora still had night terrors and Catra still prone to panic attacks if she woke and Adora wasn't there, they couldn't bear to sleep apart.

'Time to wake up' She tickled Catra's ear gently.

A muffled groan was the only response.

'Come on, ups'

'You get up' Catra grabbed her pillow and flailed at Adora.  
The girls tusseled, giggling hard until Catra was straddling the blonde.

'Maybe you're right about getting up, I do have to meet my future wife later about.... something'

Adora laughed pulling Catra's face to hers, kissing her gently, then playfully licking Catra's nose.

Catra squealed, jumping off Adora and awkwardly onto the floor, glaring playfully towards her fiancée.

'Haha, that always works now go get ready, can't be late to your own wedding'

\-----

The morning passed in a blur.  
Hair, makeup, finalising flower arrangements, debating whether it was worth the effort stopping Swiftwind and Seahawk's inevitable song and dance.

Adora wondered how Catra was doing, whether her heart was beating as hard or fast with nerves as her own.  
Glimmer and Bow had not left Adora's side since she'd gotten up, but knowing Catra was in the same boat with Scorpia eased her mind a little. Although she did wish for just a moment of peace.

Sighing as she stepped around the bedroom door to finally get dressed, Bow once again shoved his tracker pad in her face.

He'd taken it upon himself to document the pre wedding activities so he felt as useful as possible.

'SMILE'

'Can I get dressed first please Bow?'

She slowly took off her tshirt and pants, holding her wedding dress up to the light, dazzled by the deep red and gold trim and translucent white material. She had been dreading this moment all day, unsure if she could truly do justice to such an incredible garment.

Adora took a step out into the room, only opening her eyes at the sound of Glimmer's sharp intake of breath.

Bow and Glimmer's eyes were both wide, looks of awe plastered across their faces.

'You look stunning'

'Incredible Adora, just incredible'

She turned to the mirror, seeing herself for the first time all day.  
The white floor length dress draped perfectly over her body, a belt, colour matching the trim, sat snugly around her waist. It seems to almost float as she moved, twisting from side to side examining every angle.

'I feel like a princess, it's perfect' she whispered to herself, feeling lighter than she had in months.

'

Bow rushed forward and snapped some more shots as Glimmer grabbed Adora's hand pulling her away.

'It's time to go, you can't be late to your own wedding'

\-----

She stood in the doorway, just out of sight of her guests, a lump in her throat and and army of butterflies in her stomach.

Bow gently placed her hand on his arm.  
'Are you ready?'

Adora looked up to answer but stopped mid sentence, catching sight of Catra in the opposite doorway.

Time stood still as Adora's eyes swept over her. She looked breathtaking in her fitted suit, the deep red shirt hung loosely, tucked delicately into highwaisted white pants, a untied bow tie draped almost carelessly around her neck. Catra leaned against the doorframe, with her matching white jacket casually draped over her shoulder, as if she was leaving a party not about to be the centre of one.  
Adora's eyes made it to the floor and her breath caught in her throat.

Catra was wearing shoes. She'd always hate shoes _'harder to run, harder to fight in' _she'd say. Adora's heart skipped a beat at Catra's unspoken sign of complete commitment.__

____

Looking up again, she caught Catra's eye, their expressions mirrored, a whirlwind of emotions swirling in their eyes.

____

Catra broke first, playfully winking as she slipped on her jacket. Scorpia took her place beside her, nudging her forward like Bow was now doing to Adora.

____

He whispered encouragement as he guided her towards Micah and Glimmer in the centre of the room.

____

She breathed deep, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other until she was toe to toe with her soon to be wife.

____

Micah began the ceremony, his voice nothing but static as Adora realised she'd not written her vows.

____

She had led war council, given impassioned battlefield speeches, yet she couldn't string together a few sentences about love.

____

Her racing thoughts were interupted abruptly by a gentle cough from Micah.  
She felt a little squeeze of her hand as Catra whispered to her.

____

'Go on'

____

She looked down to meet her gaze and suddenly they were the only people in the world and the words tumbled out.

____

'For my whole life, I've felt like I was searching for something, answers about who I was, truth about who I'm meant to be. There was this hole nothing could fill. Then you came back to me and everything changed.  
You've always been my other half, but now that I know what that truly means, I'm feel complete. I can just be me.  
We've come such a long way and we've got a long way to go, but I promise I will be by your side every step of the way.  
You saved me, and you continue to save me every day.  
I choose you. You're it. You're the one'  
I love you Catra...'

____

Her voice broke watching Catra's eyes cloud over. That familiar nose tingle signalling incoming waterworks.

____

'You saved me too dummy' she half laughed, trying to assuage her tears.

____

'Guess it's my go. If a couple of years ago I was told I'd be here at all, let alone with you, I wouldn't have believed it. But then you came for me and I started to believe in... something... again.' Her voice cracked, tears no longer in check, streaming down her face.  
'We're by no means perfect, we've made many mistakes but we'll keep learning from them, for the rest of our lives. I am so willing. My heart is yours forever, I've never been so sure of someone or something in my life, without a doubt.  
I love you Adora, I always have, I always will'

____

Adora leant forward slightly, touching Catra's head with her own, tears now freely dripping from each of their faces, both giggling loudly, having completely forgotten where they were.

____

Micah voice cut through their laughter.  
'If you accept each others commitment bands' Pausing to receive confirmation. 'Then congratulations, you're officially married, you may kiss the brides'

____

And with that, the hall erupted in cheer, as the couple took their first kiss as wives.

____

\-------

____

The tables had been moved revealing a expansive dance floor and the band struck up their first tune.

____

'May I have this dance?' Adora held out her hand to her wife.  
Catra grinned mischievously,

____

'Think I'm meant to have my first dance with my wife' The grin grew at Adora's deadpan expression.

____

'Oh wait, that's you!' Catra leapt up, grabbing Adora's arms and dragging her to the empty dance floor.

____

'Remember how this goes?'

____

The first dance was another broken tradition, with the girls opting for the dance they'd first done at princess prom rather than the typical Brightmoon jig.

____

Adora had always claimed it was the only dance she really knew, but deep down it was because it was the first time Catra and her had danced. Despite the events surrounding that moment, Adora had relished it.

____

They linked hands, eyes only for each other, the music fueling their every move. They moved effortlessly around the dance floor, Catra whispering sweet nothings to her bride, completely in their own perfect world. 

____

With what seemed like only seconds passed Adora felt herself gently fall back in the final dip, blushing deeply, watching Catra's eye twinkle as she leant forward and brushed her lips against Adora's.

____

All thought left Adora's mind, as she basked in the warmth of their kiss, only breaking away when the first notes of the following song began to play.

____

\------

____

The food and wine flowed steadily throughout the night. Swiftwind and seahawk had managed to sneak in their shanty, they had all danced until they were sore. Cake was shared and memories made. The couple couldn't have asked for more. 

__The night was drawing to an end, Adora, wobbily after a little too much wine, dragged Catra to the outside balcony.  
A big dopey grin crossed her face as she whispered loudly._ _

____

'Hey Catra'

____

The other raised a suspicious eyebrow in response.

____

'I just realised now we're married, that makes you' she placed a gentle finger into Catra's chest 'a princess'

____

Adora burst out laughing, barely able to stand, as Catra rolled her eyes.

____

'If it means being with you, you idiot, I guess that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any critique or comments would be most appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for all kudos so far!
> 
> I love these characters and writing this has been incredibly helpful with my anxiety. Just hope I've done them justice.


End file.
